Royally Whipped
by Amelda Marcos
Summary: Just a short drabble about my favorite princess and Cain man.  Jeb decides that Az needs a short break.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tin Man, but if I did there would be a sequel.

Azkadellia sighed for about the tenth time in the past half hour. This was ridiculous, she thought with a scowl. Why was she stuck here reading all these old papers while DG got to ride around Capital City waving at the citizens? Okay, so she knew why DG was out there and not her. While she had won over some people it was still dangerous for her to ride out without a full guard. So instead she had to look through the old records for details on the treaties the royalty of the O.Z. had formed with the munchkins. Really, was this work for a princess? Az sighed again. Better get used to it she told herself. If I'm to be the heir then I'll be doing this all the time soon.

Jeb looked over at the princess who he'd been selected to guard. Initially there had been some contention at this choice but now it was to everyone's satisfaction. When Jeb had first come back to Capital City following his father after _the incident_ and had been assigned as Azkadellia's guard he'd been furious. Slowly, but surely, Az had won him over just like she'd done with all the palace guards and servants. Unfortunately for him she'd done more than just win him over. She'd captured his heart. While this meant that he was especially good at his job of protecting her, he was also easily swayed by her desires.

When she let out another sigh he couldn't take it any longer. "Princess, how about you take a break from that. It looks mighty tedious."

She smiled at him, "I would but I promised mother I'd be finished by dinner tonight."

Jeb looked at Az sternly. She needed to go outside, get some sun. "Okay, if you say so but these old bones of mine are getting rather stuck in place. I might start creaking like a tin man when I do need to move."

Az laughed at him. "If you are old, then I am ancient. All right then, lets get your creaky man bones into the sun. I could use some warming up myself."

Az got out of her chair and grabbed Jeb's hand. She pulled him out of the library and down the hall in her excitement to go outside. Just as they were rounding a corner she stopped short, pulled back and put a finger over her lips.

"Raw, do you know where Azkadellia is? I need to talk to her about those munchkin treaties." Jeb heard Queen Lavender's voice.

"Raw not see Az today. But know she hard at work. Az said she have information for you at dinner." As the voices came closer Az pulled Jeb into an alcove and they watched the Queen and her advisor pass by.

"Alright. I suppose I can wait for the information until then," the queen said. As they walked out of sight, Jeb swore he saw Raw look him directly in the eye and wink. Startled, he made no objection when Az once again grabbed his hand and pulled him giggling through the castle and out into the gardens.

When they reached the spot that Azkadellia usually frequented she stood in the clearing and the giggles turned into full blown laughing. Jeb couldn't help but stare in awe and think how free and beautiful she looked. When she raised her face and arms to the sky and started to twirl he couldn't control himself any longer. His step forward startled her somewhat and Az turned to him with a questioning look, but the grin was still on her face. She began to lower her arms only to have them grabbed by Jeb. Az felt a moment of confusion before Jeb began to spin her around in a big circle. She began to laugh again and all those in the gardens heard and felt a moment of peace at the happiness they could hear in her laugh. When Jeb started slowing down Az thought he was done but was surprised again as he pulled her to him, wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up off the ground and spun her around one more time.

Jeb stopped and let the princess down a grin plastered on his face. He looked down at her smiling sweetly back up at him and suddenly became aware of the situation. Here he was, a lowly guard, holding the crown princess in an embrace close enough to be found compromising. This was a woman he had sworn to hate and now here he was addicted to her. He took in every glance she sent his way only to hope for more. And those smiles. He got up each day hoping to see her smile.

Jeb realized he must have stared a moment to long as Az's smile was replaced with a look of uncertainty. Then his body seemed to become aware of the beautiful woman he held in his arms and Jeb knew that if he didn't create some space fast he might do something they'd both regret.

As Jeb pulled away Az regarded him. This was the most animated Jeb had ever been with her and she liked it. He usually stopped with suggesting she take breaks and giving her smiles. "What was that about Captain?"

Jeb shrugged, "Nothing, your Highness."

Az locked eyes with him. "That was not nothing. You tell me now Jeb Cain or I'll be forced to tell your dad that you've been shirking your duties." Az held her breath, when he'd first become her guard if she'd ever said something like that to him, Jeb would have surely gone into a rage. Now that he was beginning to open up with her she hoped she hadn't pushed her luck to far.

"Bribery huh?" Jeb asked with raised eyebrows. Then he chuckled. "Alright Princess, I just, you know felt like it." He struggled for something to say, anything to explain his strange behavior.

"No I don't know. Why Jeb?"

He hated it, okay so really he loved it, when she said his name. He lost all power over his brain when she did. "You were happy and I found it infectious. It made me forget my position as your guard." Jeb stopped, afraid he'd said too much.

Apparently he'd said just the right thing because the look Azkadellia gave him would have made a lesser man drop to his knees in praise. She seemed to shine brighter than the sun. "Well, I wish you'd forget your position more often. I could get used to being held in your arms." And with a coy look Az turned on her heel and began wandering back to the castle to continue her research, and perhaps daydream about a certain guard. And Jeb followed her like a puppy after his adoring mistress.

Jeb sighed, he was royally whipped.


End file.
